Sailor Moon: Valentine's Day Special!
by XTsukimiOdangoX
Summary: The senshi buy tickets for their "Romantic Cruise on a Tropical Island", but, boy are they in for a surprise!! Will bloodsucking tics be the end of our heros, or will they kill eachother?! Join the senshi (along with a random Spanish Man) in their adventu
1. Prolouge: Tickets for... TEN?!

Author's Notes:   
Bunny: We're BAAACKK!!!  
Elena: Another Holiday special!!  
Bunny: *grins* Yay, Valentine's Day!!   
Elena: Knowing us, we probably won't even get it done on time...  
Bunny: Yep, for those of you who read Sailor Moon Halloween, you'd know that we finished it on November 1st... ^_^;;  
Elena: Well then, let's stop blabbing and get on with the story!!   
Bunny: Yeah! Enjoy!!  
  
  
Sailor Moon: Valentine's Day Special!  
  
  
Narrator: Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru all sat in Crown Fruit Parlor, sipping noodles. Usagi is thoroughly involved with her noodles, while the others discuss next week.  
  
Rei: *sigh* Jeez... Valentine's Day is here AGAIN?!   
  
Makoto: What are you complaining about?! You have Yuuichirou! *gets all teary eyed and slings and arm over Ami and the other on Minako* We have no boyfriends!!  
  
Rei: *rolls her eyes*  
  
Haruka: *winks at Michiru* WE don't need boyfriends...  
  
Everyone *minus Usagi*: *stares at Haruka and Michiru worriedly*  
  
Makoto: *clears her throught* Well... Ami-chan, Minako-chan, and I don't have boyfriends!!  
  
Usagi: *finished eating her noodles (and Ami's)* What are we talking about...?  
  
Rei: Typical ditz.  
  
Usagi: I resent that!  
  
Setsuna: We are talking about Valentine's Day, Usagi-chan...  
  
Usagi: *grins evilly* Hahaha! You guys dont' have boyfriends!!  
  
Everyone (besides our resident lesbians): *glares at Usagi*  
  
Usagi: *hops up on the table* HOHOHOHOHO!!! I HAVE MAMO-CHAN!! HOHOHOHOHOHO!!!  
  
Haruka: *sniffles, staring at her bowl of noodles* Usagi-chan... Your foot is in my noodles...  
  
Michiru: Oh dear GOD!  
  
Minako: *sticks out her tongue* Boyfriend THIS!  
  
Waitress: Please get down....  
  
Rei: *grabs Usagi by the legs and pulls her so she crashes on the ground, then looms over her* What was that you said?! Repeat it, I DARE YOU!!  
  
Usagi: *sweatdrops* I-i d-d-didn't say n-nuffin'...  
  
Ami: Rei-chan, what are you so upset about? Like Mako-chan said, you have Yuuichirou-san.  
  
Usagi: *purrs* Right!  
  
Rei: *blushes* Oh, shut up! *sits down and ignores them all*  
  
Minako: Yeah, well, the way I see it, we don't NEED boyfriends!! *eyes Haruka and Michiru* Erm...  
PARTNERS for that matter...   
  
Setsuna: Huh? Why's that?  
  
Minako: Because... *holds out eight slips of paper* I won tickets to a cruise for Valentine's Day!!  
  
Rei: E-eight...?!  
  
Ami: Minako-chan... You must have cheated...  
  
Makoto: How did you get EIGHT tickets?!  
  
Minako: I entered FOUR times! And there were only FIVE winners!! Each winner got one ticket for themselves, and another for a... PARTNER.  
  
Usagi: Lucky!!!  
  
Minako: Yup! And there's enough for all of us!!  
  
Usagi: But what about Mamo-chan...?  
  
Setsuna: *ignoring her, the wiser thing to do* I wonder who the other winner was...  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile... At a pizza place a few blocks down...  
  
Motoki: So... What are ya gonna do with Usagi this Valentine's Day, Mamoru?  
  
Mamoru: *shrugs* I dunno, I got some kind of brain cramp. 'Can't think of anything. You?  
  
Motoki: Me? Aw, Reika isn't comeing home for Valentine's Day. *pouts* I'm all alone.  
  
Mamoru: *mutters* Lucky...  
  
Urawa: *blushes* Maybe I'll ask Ami-chan out on a date...  
  
Nameless Spanish Dude: I'm gonna ask out that babe Minako...  
  
Yuuichirou: And I'll give Rei-chan one of these... *holds out two slips of paper*  
  
Motoki: And... what are those...?  
  
Yuuichirou: Tickets to a cruise I entered!!  
  
NSD (Nameless Spanish Dude): Yo, man, you're lucky!!  
  
Yuuichirou: There were four other winners, too.  
  
Urawa: I wonder who else one...  
  
  
Continued...  
  
  
AN's:   
Elena: Bunny has passed out on the floor from too much hysteria... We'll type the next chapter once she's awoken... Tootles!! 


	2. Chapter 1: All Aboard!!

AN's:  
Elena: Bunny and Elena here again!!  
Bunny: *still comatose*   
Elena: Erm... Well, enjoy the chapter!!  
  
  
Sailor Moon: Valentine's Day Special  
  
  
Narrator: All the senshi (minus The Spore, Hotaru, and the Lights) are hangin around Rei's temple. Suddenly, Yuuichirou runs in, along with Mamoru, Motoki, NSD, and Urawa.  
  
Yuuichirou: Rei! Rei! *holds out the tickets* Look what I won us for V-Day!!  
  
Rei: *glances at the tickets* Huh...? *takes one from Yuuichirou and read it* Oh my God, Minako-chan! These are the same tickets YOU won!!  
  
Minako: WHA?!! o_O;;  
  
Michiru: YUUICHIROU was the other winner?!  
  
Urawa: You guys won tickets, too?  
  
NSD: Sweet...  
  
Makoto: You kiddin'? Minako-chan won EIGHT tickets!! ^_^;;  
  
Usagi: Wait a second...  
  
Motoki: Hmmm...?  
  
Usagi: Well... If we have ten tickets now... Then Minako-chan, that... Spanish guy over there, Mako-chan, Motoki-onii-san, Ami-chan, Urawa-san, Yuuichirou-san, Rei-chan, Mamo-chan, and I can all go!!  
  
Ami: That's a good idea and all, Usagi-chan...   
  
Mamoru: But, Usa, you... -_-;;  
  
Rei: CAN'T ADD FOR YOUR FRIGGIN' LIFE!!!   
  
Usagi: N-nani...?! _  
  
Haruka: Usagi-chan, you forgot about us...  
  
Setsuna: *eyes Mamoru* Not like I have a boyfriend, ANYWAY...  
  
Michiru: Oh, Haruka, we don't need to go on a cruise... We have eachother!  
  
Haruka: Um... Right... ¬_¬ Of course... And that's all that matters... Heh... Heh...  
  
Usagi: *sticks her tongue out at Rei* =Þ Nyah!! I did figure it out correctly!! Pffftt!  
  
Narrator: AFter Rei proceeds to beat the crap out of Usagi, the senshi go to their respected homes and pack for the next day's cruise!  
  
*V-Day*  
  
Narrator: Well, Valentine's Day comes around and all the senshi and their respected boyfriends are waiting in getting their tickets checked for the cruise. Meanwhile, Haruka, Setsuna, and a disheveled Michiru are watching from a few metres away.  
  
Haruka: OK, the second those guard people look away, we run on. Got it?  
  
Setsuna: Yup! I'm all set, boss!!  
  
Haruka: And the Rebelious One?  
  
Setsuna: *whose holding her hand over Michiru's mouth* She's a-  
  
Michiru: *wriggles away* I'M the "rebelious one"?!!! o_O;; I'm not the one who made the plan to sneak on that cruise!!  
  
Haruka: But... You ARE the one who defied my orders!!  
  
Setsuna: Not wise to disobey boss... Boss'll hurt ya if ya do... *hides her left hand behind her back which has a finger cut off* Trust me...  
  
Michiru: -_-;; You people are hopeless...  
  
Haruka: Now!! Run on now!!  
  
Narrator: Well, Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru come out from their hiding spot and sneak onto the ship. They creep down one of the halls, looking for the rest of the gang on the elaborate ship.  
  
Haruka: Hmm... How are we gonna find them...?  
  
Setsuna: *walks to the end of the hall and sees that she can go the either the left or the right* Ara, ara... Which way...?   
  
Michiru: Well... There are two signs here. The one pointing to the left says'Bed Chambers' and the one to the right says 'Deck.'  
  
Haruka: So, thats means we-  
  
Setsuna: Go to the right!!  
  
Haruka and Michiru: ¬_¬;;  
  
Man: Hey, you... *stops to count on his fingers* three!!  
  
Michiru: Erm... *innocently* you mean us...?  
  
Man: Where are your tickets?!  
  
Setsuna: Well, actually, we just sn-  
  
Haruka: Gah! *throws her hand over Setsuna's mouth* We were just on our way!!  
  
Michiru: Ahhh, BYE!!  
  
Narrator: The Outers run away in hysteria, the man, who is apparently a guard, chasing after them. Hmm... I wonder what trouble our adventurers will get into next chapter... Wait, and find out!!  
  
  
Continued...  
  
  
AN's:  
Bunny: Hehe, the narrator sounded like a commerical announcer!  
Elena: Oh, so you're finally awake?  
Bunny: Anywho... Sorry it's so slow starting, but it's gonna get funny!  
Elena: REALLY funny!!  
Bunny: *imitating the Narrator: Stay tuned!! 


End file.
